Billy Nutter
'Billy Nutter '''is Jane’s loyal punk rock best friend from childhood. Billy would do anything for Jane, including protecting her and helping her pull off her double-life. Season One In ''The Intern Billy is first seen with Jane driving to high school. Jane tells Billy that it seems easier to be popular and Billy says they look like tools. He says he is happy being an outcast. Billy drives Jane to a chic retail company. After he drops her off he receives a text message from an unknown caller saying "when can I see you ". ends up being Lulu Quotes *"It's you, Janey" -The End of the Line Relationships Lulu Pope Lulu Pope was Billy's secret girlfriend. She is also his best friend's nemesis. He keeps it a secret from Jane because if she found out it could possibly ruin their friendship (but Jane finds out later on). Later in the series he breaks up with LuLu because she wants to keep their relationship secret. They got back together, however, and have their ups and downs. But their relationship went off the deep end when Billy saw Lulu kissing Nick at the camping trip. Jane Quimby Jane Quimby is Billy's best friend. They have known each other for almost their whole lives (Jane mentioned that they have been best friends since the 3rd grade). Billy would do anything for Jane, including driving her around when she has to get to or do something for work. They tell each other almost everything. What Jane didn't know at first was that Billy was secretly dating Jane's nemesis Lulu Pope. Billy doesn't want her to find out because it could possibly ruin their friendship. In The Finger Bowl , however, Jane finds out about their relationship when he was about to tell her but Lulu beats him to it by kissing him. He constantly reminds Jane that he can't survive without her and that he doesn't want to lose her. He is also very protective of Jane, hence his disapproval of Nick Fadden taking an interest in Jane in The Runway and his anger at him in The End of the Line (because Nick hurt her). His brother, Tommy, advises him to tell Jane how he really feels just in case their case doesn't end well. This made him realize his true feelings for Jane and that it has always been her that he loves. He ends up running to tell her how he really feels, and when he finally got there and was starting to tell her, his confession gets cut short when Jeremy Jones arrives.In episode 11 The Replacement, Jane picks up Billy from the detention center. In the car she brings up the night before he left at the fashion show.He changes the subject fast to wanting to know whats been going on with her. The next day at school they get in a argument about Jane maybe wanting to leave high school for her job and he walks away. Later in the day he's in Ben's office talking to him and Jane comes in and asked from their help because she has to go to work and they said no. Ben tells him to go to her job and take her home because Rita thinks she is sick in bed and is on her way over there with Ben. Billy brings Jane home and they sneak in through her window.While Jane was changing in her closet Billy was going to go out through her window but he knew he didnt have enough time so he jumped in her bed under the covers. When Rita and Ben came in he noticed it was Billy and the bed and not Jane because he saw Billy's shoe. He turned Rita around while Jane hopped in the bed and Billy rolled out of it. Rita and Ben left and Billy and Jane started laughing.Then Jane said she has to ask him what he meant when he said "It's you Janey". He said he meant she was his best friend and he didn't want that to change. They were both disappointed with his answer. Zoe Mendez He met her in The Celebrity outside Rita Shaw's office. She told him about her hobby of reading palms and read his palm. Then asked, why he was in trouble and he asked the same question. She said she told her calculas teacher that she doesn't believe in pop quizzes. It turns out that she was a new student and "pop quiz crusader" sounded cooler. At the end of the episde, Billy ends up sitting with her at the movie because Jane showed up late. In the episode The Suprise, Billy askes her to make it look like they are hanging out together after school, but really they are planning Jane's party. In The Second Chance, Billy and Zoe seem to be hanging out a lot. Billy starts to get suspicious when things start to seem a bit off with her. At the end he catches her at her real house thinking she is stealing but she confesses saying that her family is rich. She tells him that she lied because she wanted to stay in the "us" zone and that she likes him. The he askes her why didn't she just say that in the first place and kisses her. Pictures JBD.jpg Billy.jpg Jane and billy.jpeg Billy (1).jpg jane-by-design-04.jpg Billy 2.jpg Billy and Zoe.jpg Jane and Billy (1).jpg Billy3.jpg Billy1.png Nick (1).jpg Tv-divas-jane-by-design-lulu.jpg L.P..jpg Tumblr lz484rYZwB1qzl55xo1 500 Lulu and Billy.png Billy and Jane.jpg Rita and Billy 10.gif Rita and billy 9.gif Rita and billy 7.gif Rita and Billy 5.gif Rita and Billy.gif Rita and Billy 3.gif Rita and Billy 2.gif Rita and Billy 1.gif JBD lulu.gif JBD billy and lulu.gif Another Lilly.gif B&L.png Nick roux.jpg Tommy.jpg Billy and jane.jpg Tumblr m7cstrjwO51r0e8bio1 250 billy and zoe.gif Bonus Check.jpg Billy.png Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students